guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ritualist Ancient armor
Mummies, much? I am bobo 17:44, 22 November 2006 (CST) Very interesting, but does anyone know what materials are required? Cyanide Killer 01:45, 4 December 2006 (CST) Trumps all Rit armors as my favorite now. This or a mix between it and Vabbian. Kamahl the Fist 05:58, 11 December 2006 (CST) This armor delivers! The Hobo 04:09, 24 December 2006 (CST) This is probably the 2nd best Rit armor right behind 15k Kurzick. Once I move my rit to Elona I might get some Ancient Armor for it. Concerned Citizen 00:09, 5 March 2007 (CST) Not displaying properly This page is weird - if you enter it from Armor -> Ritualist -> Ancient, you see the male armor and female armor squashed together. If you edit the section, the code for the male and female are separate. I have no clue where to edit to prevent the male armor pic from being squashed inbetween the two female armor views. Glacialfury 13:33, 30 December 2006 (CST) :I found the problem. The problem was that the last table in the female section never ended, one "|}" was forgotten. I added it now, so the problem should be fixed. :EDIT: Obviously it wasn't totally fixed, only a part of it. But now I have no clue how to solve this. :— Helena 19:08, 30 December 2006 (CST) Component View I just got this armor for my female rit. I noticed that there is no component view. I could get those if someone wants me to. I am not an expert with wiki code so someone else would have to help me put them into the page. --Aqiunas 20:09, 4 January 2007 (CST) :No problems at all. It's quite easy, once you find the right links. Look at the bar to the left, quite a bit down. There you find the "Upload image" link. Click it and upload your picture under a descriptive name (like Ritualist Ancient Armor F chest feet front.jpg F is for female, change to M if male, and so on). Then, to add it to the page, you just type and it will be added :) You can also read about it in GW:IMAGE. It would be great if you could get component view pictures! — Stylva (talk)( ) 20:27, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::There i did the best i could. if someone wants to fix it up or something that would be great. any problems let me know please and i can try to fix them. --Aqiunas 22:02, 4 January 2007 (CST) um, what happened to the compnent veiw. the midsection is missing from the female(you can see right threw her)EDIT:nevermind didnt read the bottom.--Aqiunas 21:46, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::::You didn't notice your old images had that too? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 22:40, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::No i didn't,i was half asleep when i edited/uploaded them. now that i look at them.... and they seem all yellow. Did they look that on guildwiki?--Aqiunas 22:55, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Yeah lighting in some places can be very blue or very yellow. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 23:10, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Thats it i am going to bed for a LONG time. If i cant notice that i must be very sleepy. good night.--Aqiunas 00:45, 6 January 2007 (CST) OMG GIMME I so want this on my scythe wielding rit....and then gonna paint it white...Can't wait to get all the cash together hehe--Rickyvantof 16:10, 3 March 2007 (CST) dead is it just me or if dose the armor make it look like the females mouth it looks like it rotting away —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. Looks so nice ! This is even cooler than the 15k kurzick (darth vader wannabe). I got this on my rit dyed black, and so many ppl stop up in outposts to look at you like a freak ^^. I like all kinda ancient armor, also have ancient on my ranger. Even if this could need a cooler headwrap, its still the best! :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jahora ( ) }. Female bug fixed seems the latest update removed the transparent torso bug with the female leggings, so i'm going to remove the note about it. Isamu Kurosawa 09:30, 8 April 2007 (CDT) The entire legggings vanishes underwater, tested in multiple places including Quarrel Falls. 24.77.129.8 16:13, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Rotting there mouth looks like a rotting zombie mouth... :How? it's just paint like in Kurzick armor.--Darksyde Never Again 23:45, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::Its the orange lines painted on the lips. They look like rotten teeth, and that the lips are gone entirely. Well, that's the look, anyways, even though it is just make-up.BigBlueFoot 00:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Armour box added armour link box Thunder of Souls 06:33, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Round Figures for Female The boobs get as big as Shing Jea for the female. Most of the other armors are usually flat, except this one. :I'm making a female rit now.